


Sword and Sorcery

by YuriRevolution



Series: Lilith Rebellion Extras and AUs [6]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - DCU Fusion, Alternate Universe - Suicide Squad (2016) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Gay superheroes!!, M/M, and I am not sorry, but more like the prequel to that movie...., crossover in an au oh my, enchantress!yui, ignore them they're just there, katana!amaya, mikayuu starts in chapter 2, more focus on seraph characters, rick flag!mika, sakamakis have been demoted to villain of the week role, titans!shinoa squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution
Summary: A trip to the museum with her father takes a dark turn when Yui accidentally unleashes the spirit of Enchantress. Now hosting an ancient witch, she'll have to navigate the world of metahumans while learning to control her new powers with the swordswoman, Katana, as her guard.Meanwhile, Mika has quickly gained a high ranking position at ARGUS after enlisting in the army. But things get complicated when he reunites with his childhood friend, Yuu, who might just be moonlighting as a vigilante...(DC AU for Lilith Rebellion)
Relationships: Hyakuya Mikaela/Hyakuya Yuuichirou, Komori Yui/Original Character(s)
Series: Lilith Rebellion Extras and AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735261
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sword and Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lilith Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450469) by [YuriRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriRevolution/pseuds/YuriRevolution). 



> Oh look, another AU XD. This was originally inspired by the Suicide Squad movie but I ended up coming up with an original plot that's actually just Yui's Enchantress origin story lol. I figure some of you want to see AmaYui interact with Shinoa Squad too, but that won't happen in the main fic for a while so look forward to this sneak peak at their dynamic! (give dl boys screentime? NAAAAH.)  
> All the characters are aged up a bit because the timeline wouldn't make sense with their teenage selves. Amaya, Mika, and Yuu are 20 while Yui is one year older at 21. Everyone else's ages have been adjusted relative to that.  
> And yes!! You didn't read the tags wrong, MikaYuu will feature in this AU!! They won't appear until Chapter 2, but the focus is looking to be about 60% AmaYui, 40% MikaYuu.  
> Alright, without further ado, enjoy the Gay Superheroes!

“Thank you so much for coming today, Father Komori.”

“Of course. It's my pleasure.”

Yui watched as her father shared a polite bow with the man who had come to greet them.

He then turned to her with a warm smile. “And this must be your daughter. I can see you've raised a fine young woman.”

She lowered her head politely as well. “I’m honored that you would allow me to observe as well.”

“Oh it’s no problem. I’m just glad there are still young people interested in history.” He turned to lead them into the building. “Now come. What I have to show you will change our understanding of underground Christianity in this country as we know it!”

Yui then followed her father and the man, one of the country’s top scholars on religious history, as he guided them through the halls of the Tokyo National Museum. Her eyes wide with curiosity as they passed by the countless glass cases filled with priceless artifacts. She smiled, her heart bubbling with excitement. This really was the opportunity of a lifetime.

They soon came to a nondescript door marked ‘staff only’, at which the man swiped a key card to let them inside. The halls inside were plain compared to the area open to the public.

“I just can’t wait to show you! This find is really...”

_Come to me…_

Yui turned around with a start. She was sure she just heard a whisper. Looking back to her father, she saw that he and the curator had already continued down the hall, still deep in conversation. It didn’t appear like they had noticed but…

It came again. Louder this time. The words indistinct, but insistent. Swirling around her, pulling her in. 

Her feet began to move of their own accord, taking her down a different hall. She soon came to another door, the security pad blinking a steady red. But as she reached towards the handle, it beeped and slowly swung open. A cold draft blew at her hair, the whispers growing stronger and more demanding.

Yui stepped inside as if caught in a trance. The lights were off, yet the room was illuminated with an eerie green glow. Continuing in further, she found the source to be an old clay jar on one of the tables. It felt as if it was calling to her.

She reached out slowly, taking the jar in her hands before she had realized it. The surface was cold, like it was covered in ice. Another sound reached her ears over the whispers, a faint rhythmic thumping. Yui brought it up closer. It almost sounded like the beat of a heart.

The pounding intensified and there was a pulse of green. Yui jumped back with a yelp, losing her grip on the jar. It fell to the floor, shattering to pieces.

Yui blinked at the broken shards, feeling as if she had just been released from a spell. However the whispers were only growing stronger, now deafening although still incomprehensible. Dread began to fill her, but some force compelled her to look back towards the pile of broken pottery.

A grey mist rose from the shards, solidifying into the shape of a bewitching woman with flowing violet hair. She raised her head, revealing green eyes filled with malice.

Yui backed away, only to find that the door had shut behind her.

A second later and the woman was before her, her voice coiling around her mind like the hiss of a snake.

“Your body is mine.”

“Wha!? No!”

The woman’s form then became smoke once more and washed over her. Yui fell to her knees, gasping as the smoke entered her throat.

A series of images entered her mind. An ancient castle. A garden of roses. A man with silver hair and piercing golden eyes.

Yui gritted her teeth, trying to stay conscious but it felt as if her head was being split open. The woman’s voice came again. “Stop resisting. I will get what I want.”

“No…” Yui wheezed. “Stop it. I won’t let you…”

“Foolish girl.”

And then everything went black.

*** 

The next thing Yui heard was a steady mechanical beeping.

She groaned, her vision still a blur of white.

“Yui? Yui!”

Yui blinked, recognizing her father’s voice. Her vision began to clear and she recognized his face leaning over her, his expression a mix of relief and concern.

“Father…?” She sat up slowly, seeing that she was now in a hospital room. “What happened?”

“That’s…” Her father lowered his head, his eyes pained. “I think you should let her explain.”

“I see you’re awake, Miss Komori.”

Yui looked up with a start, now noticing that there were two others in the room. The one who had spoken to her was a woman of short stature in a crisp pantsuit, her rose colored hair pulled up in a bun. She stood at the foot of her bed, holding a bulky silver briefcase.

The second was a girl with long dark hair who leaned against the far wall with her arms crossed. Her attire was very different. A black and red silk jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans. But what truly caught Yui’s attention was the sword strapped to her waist. She met her eyes briefly but said nothing.

The woman with the briefcase spoke again. “My name is Krul Tepes. Head of the government agency, ARGUS.”

“ARGUS?” Yui repeated uncertainly.

“The Advanced Research Group Uniting Super-humans. Of course you’ve never heard of us. Few have. Now, how much do you remember?”  
Yui’s hands gripped into the sheets. “I was at the museum with my father when I heard a voice. I followed it and found this jar. Then there was a woman who…”

“Yes…her.” Krul’s hand tightened on the briefcase. “You’re lucky your father was able to hold her off before we arrived.”

“Father…did what?”

“I’m sorry I never told you…”

Yui turned towards her father, surprised to see a guilty look on his face.

“When I was younger…I did used to do some work with ARGUS.”

Krul huffed. “That would be an understatement…Hellblazer.”

Yui’s gaze snapped back to her father, who flinched at the name. “That…was a long time ago. I gave all that up to raise Yui. I just…didn’t expect this to happen…”

“You should know the past isn’t something you can run from…”

Seeing that Yui was looking increasingly confused, Krul turned back to her with an understanding smile. “We’re getting off track. To put it simply, opening that jar unsealed the soul of a powerful and ancient metahuman for whom you are now the host.”

“I’m hosting…a metahuman…?” Yui repeated in disbelief. She’d heard all about the emergence of people with special powers on the news lately but she never imagined that she’d get involved with them.

“We call her Enchantress. –Don’t say her name,” Krul warned when Yui opened her mouth. “That appears to trigger the possession.”

“Possession…” Memories of the woman in the smoke returned to Yui’s mind. “So that’s what happened…”

“Yes. She caused quite the ruckus when she took control of you. Luckily I was able to sedate her by getting my hands on this.” Krul then raised the briefcase and opened it with a scan of her fingerprints.

Yui gasped when she saw the contents. Sealed behind a panel of glass and restrained by various technological contraptions was a sickly green mass of mummified flesh. It vaguely looked like a heart.

She unconsciously felt herself reach towards it before forcing her hand back down. Krul quickly closed the case.

“As you can guess, this is her heart. It was sealed in the jar along with her soul. As long as she and it stay separated, she shouldn’t be able to take control unless you let her.”

Yui swallowed, her hands tightening around the sheets as the gravity of the situation began to sink in. “Can you…get her out of me?”

“Not yet, unfortunately.”

Upon seeing her disappointment, Krul gave her a look of reassurance. “But I am working on it.”

“As am I.”

Yui turned her head at the feeling of her father gripping her hands. “I promise I’ll do everything I can to find a way. I’ve already made plans to search through all my old contacts for information. So please hold on for a little longer.”

The desperation in his eyes caught Yui by surprise, but a smile was all it took to lift his spirits. “I know. And I promise I’ll stay strong.”

“So until then,” Krul continued, “You’ll be living under ARGUS’s protection for your own safety. I shouldn’t have to tell you what’s at risk if Enchantress gets out…”

“I understand,” Yui said with a deep breath, her expression hardening in determination. “I’ll do whatever it takes to keep her under control.”

*** 

Once she was checked out of the hospital, Yui was quickly ushered into a large black SUV with tinted windows. The girl with the sword held the door open for her and Krul.

“Thank you…”

She nodded briefly before getting in after them but still said nothing.

Yui looked longingly out the window to where her father stood on the curb as the car pulled away. Sadly, they would be parting already but she reminded herself to be brave. It wouldn’t be forever, just until things could get sorted out.

As they drove along, Yui glanced curiously at the girl who sat beside her. She assumed that she was Krul’s aide, but she didn’t exactly give off the impression of a government agent. And although she dressed in quite a rebellious style, it created an attractive contrast with her elegantly beautiful features. Yui wondered if this is what people would call a ‘cool beauty.’

“Oh right, I should introduce you.”

Embarrassed that she had been caught staring, Yui quickly turned back to where Krul was sitting across from her. 

“This is Amaya Yuuki. She’ll be acting as your bodyguard from now on.”

“Bodyguard…?”

“You’ll find that she’s uniquely qualified.”

Yui wasn’t sure what that meant, but… She turned towards her again. Despite her small frame, there was an undeniable aura of strength about her.

“She’ll be accompanying you at all times,” Krul continued. “For your own safety.”

Yui nodded. Although she understood the underlying meaning. _To keep an eye on you._

“Oh, we’re here.”

Looking back out the window, Yui found that they had pulled up in front of a towering glass apartment building. She stepped out of the car, head raised in awe. The sounds of doors opening and closing made her turn back around to see Amaya retrieving a duffel bag from the trunk.

“You’ll be living here,” Krul said from where she stood by the car. “Starting tomorrow, you’ll also be coming in to ARGUS’s facilities for regular testing. Understood?”

“Yes…” Yui replied.

“Good.” Krul’s expression softened. “Get yourself settled then.”

But before Amaya could show her into the building, Krul held her back with a hand to the shoulder. Her voice was low and barely audible.  
“…Use Soultaker if you have to.”

Amaya’s hand gripped her bag fractionally tighter but otherwise she showed no other response. She brushed past Krul and led Yui inside.  
The elevator ride was long.

Yui shuffled her feet awkwardly. Well, if they were going to be living together it would be best if they got along. She decided to try breaking the ice.

“Um, so you’re Amaya, right?” She smiled, trying to sound cheerful.

Amaya looked up from where she leaned against the opposite wall.

“Yeah.”

Silence returned.

Yui sighed to herself. That went well.

She was grateful when the elevator finally reached their floor.

With a cheerful ding, the doors slid open to reveal the penthouse.

Following behind Amaya, Yui stopped dead in her tracks with her mouth agape once they rounded the corner to the main area.

It was like something out of an interior decorating magazine.

Plush couches laden with pillows were arranged around a coffee table and flat screen TV. A little ways away was an elegant dining area and fully stocked kitchen installed with gleaming industrial grade appliances. All the furniture was modern, spotless, perfectly coordinated, and probably designer. Yui could only imagine what it all cost.

“Bedrooms are up there.” Amaya pointed towards a glass staircase that lead up to a second floor.

“Wh-what is this place?”

“Safe house.”

Still gawking at the opulence of the so called “safe house,” Yui made her way up the stairs as Amaya showed her to one of the bedrooms. The room on the other side of the door didn’t disappoint either.

A king sized bed, en-suite bath, and walk-in closet were just some of the amenities waiting for her. Not to mention the panoramic view of the Tokyo skyline right outside her window. But what really caught her eye was how her suitcase was already sitting beside her bed. An envelope was left on top of it.

Yui felt a pang at the realization that it was likely from her father and that he must have had to pack her belongings while she was still hospitalized.

“If there’s anything missing, I can arrange for you to go pick it up.”

A small nod was Yui’s only reply. Although when Amaya left for her own room, she couldn’t help but follow after her.

“Do you need help unpacking?”

“No…” She set down her bag on the bed and unzipped it, pulling out a few shirts to put away in the closet.

Stepping forward anyway, Yui peered into her bag and widened her eyes at what she saw.

Resting atop the stack of clothes was a white half-face mask with a red circle emblem on the forehead. It was a motif she’d seen before.  
Before she could say a thing, the bag was pulled away and zipped shut.

Amaya stood with her head down and her hands clenched around the straps of her bag. Her expression was tense but otherwise unreadable.

That’s when it all fell into place. 

The sword. The mask.

Images from a news report she’d seen two years ago replayed in Yui’s mind. About how the head of a notorious Yakuza family had been killed by a certain metahuman…

“…You saw it, didn’t you?”

Yui swallowed, tension growing in her chest as she realized just who it was that had been assigned to watch over her.

“Yeah…I’m Katana.”

*** 

Even with all the comforts of her new room, Yui’s sleep was anything but peaceful.

The images in her dreams although vague and disorientating, were terrifyingly vivid. She found herself running through the halls of a shadowy mansion, malicious laughter echoing around her. Although what exactly she was running from, she didn’t know. But when she finally burst into a room that she thought was safe, the woman from the museum was standing there waiting for her. The darkness seemed to writhe around her, rooting her in place so that she couldn’t run…constricting around her mind as if to swallow her very soul…

Yui let out a scream as she sat bolt upright. She lowered her head into her shaking hands as she tried to calm her breathing. But despite her best efforts, the contents of her nightmare still haunted her mind.

The sound of rapid footfalls came from the hall.

“Yui!” A second later, the door flew open and Amaya burst in, hand on her sword. She quickly surveyed the room but relaxed upon seeing that she was alone.

“Sorry, I thought there was an intruder.”

Yui shook her head slowly. “No…I just…had a bad dream…”

Amaya’s expression grew concerned. “Was it…her?”

Yui’s hands clenched against the covers and she gave a quiet nod.

Amaya stood there in silence, shifting nervously as if unsure how to respond.

“Can I do anything to help?” she finally asked.

Yui thought to herself. She didn’t want to cause her any trouble, but dreaded trying to go back to sleep after she left. Even now that she was awake, it felt like she could still see the woman…Enchantress lurking in the shadows. Lying in wait to resume her torment once she was alone again.

“Could you stay with me? At least until I fall asleep…”

Amaya’s smile was surprisingly gentle. “Of course.”

She made her way to an armchair next to her bedside and sat down, resting her sword across her lap.

The room was calm and quiet except for the distant sounds of the city below. Lying on her side, Yui found her gaze drifting to Amaya, intrigued by the way her figure was illuminated by the dim lighting.

Still not ready to close her eyes just yet, Yui wondered if some conversation might take her mind off of her nightmare. And it did seem like a good chance to get to know her new roommate.

“So um…how long have you been working for ARGUS?”

Amaya glanced towards her, a guarded expression on her face.

“…Since I was sixteen.”

Yui drew in a breath. She’d half expected her not to reply, but for her to answer with an age that young was even more shocking.

“Krul took me in,” she explained, her voice growing quiet. “It was after…after my parents died.”

Yui averted her eyes, regret forming over bringing up a sensitive topic. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay…If you want to know, I’ll tell you. It might be for the best anyway.”

Amaya took a deep breath.

“My father was the original Katana. He was fighting against organized crime in the city but his identity was exposed somehow…”  
Her hands tightened around the sheath of her sword.

“The head of the Ashina family raided our house one night…killed my mother and Wachi-san, my father’s boyfriend. Then…cut my father down with his own sword.”

Yui felt her heart grow heavy. That wasn’t something a young girl should ever have to witness.

“I only survived because Ashina thought keeping me alive to sell would be profitable…and I guess he thought that would hurt my father more…” she shook her head. “Anyway, Krul arrived in time which forced him to call a retreat. I’ve been training with ARGUS ever since.”

“Then, what happened two years ago was…”

Amaya nodded. “On my eighteenth birthday, Krul gave me all the information she had on Ashina. I snuck into his estate and…well, you’ve probably heard the rest. After reclaiming my father’s sword, I succeeded him as Katana.”

Yui’s gaze lowered to the sword in her lap.

Noticing this, Amaya met her eyes with a slightly strained smile. “Its name is Soultaker. It only grants its true power to someone it deems worthy, but it will always trap the souls of those it slays…including my father’s…”

Her expression grew distant again, and Yui could see that the way her hands curled around her sword now appeared almost protective.

“I’m glad that I can still talk to him…but it’s hard knowing that he’s trapped in here.”

Silence hung heavy between them for a little while. Yui shifted under the covers, unsure of what she could say to comfort her.

Seeing her troubled expression, Amaya soon shook her head and gave her an apologetic smile. “Sorry…that must have been scary to hear about. Probably wasn’t the best choice for a bedtime story…”

Yui shook her head. In actuality, she was more impressed that she could still smile so gently after going through all that. “No, I’m glad you told me. It must have been hard. And I’m not scared. I actually feel safe around you.”

Amaya looked surprised. “You do?”

“You had personal reasons too, but I’m sure you were able to help a lot of other people by putting a stop to him. That makes you a hero, right?”

Amaya blinked, clearly not expecting to hear that from her. “Yeah…I did always want to be a hero like my father, so I do feel proud to be able to pick up where he left off.” Soon her smile returned brighter than ever. “Thanks for saying that.”

“Not at all,” Yui replied. “I’m just glad we’re finally talking. I thought maybe you didn’t like me…”

Amaya widened her eyes and shook her head frantically. “Wha, no! Is that how it came off? Sorry…I barely know anyone outside of ARGUS so I wasn’t sure how to act around you…”

“Is that what it was?” Yui gave her a reassuring smile. “You can just be yourself. I know this is your job, but I still hope we can be friends.”

Amaya happily returned the gesture and Yui could see that she was now much more relaxed. “Yeah, I’d like that too.”

“So, what about you?” she asked after a pause. “What were you doing before this mess?”

“I was studying in university. Religious history,” Yui explained. “I wanted to follow in my father’s footsteps too. So when he got called to examine artifacts at the museum, I begged him to let me come along…”

Her voice trailed off. “Will I ever see him again…?”

A few moments later, Yui felt the comforting warmth of Amaya’s hand over her own.

“You will. I’m sure of it.” Amaya gave her hand a gentle squeeze, her eyes twinkling under the faint glow of the moon outside the window. “So don’t lose to some dusty old witch, okay?”

Yui laughed softly, those words somehow encouraging her more than she could say.

“Get some sleep then,” Amaya said as she leaned back in her chair. “I’ll be right here.”

Yui nodded and let her eyes slip closed, any lingering fear of Enchantress’s torment long forgotten. At first she’d thought that Amaya had been distant because she felt that having to guard her was a nuisance. But after hearing her story, she’d quickly realized that she had simply been worried about how she’d react to her past.

A small smile formed on Yui’s face. Katana was known by many to be a fierce warrior and nothing else, so knowing that behind that image was an unexpectedly kind and even somewhat shy girl caused a soft warmth to grow in her heart.

Things had felt so uncertain after the incident at the museum, but somehow knowing that Amaya would be here to support her through whatever learning to control Enchantress would entail filled her with a sense of reassurance.

She soon drifted off to a peaceful sleep, having faith that no nightmares would haunt her while under the watchful eye of her guardian.

**Author's Note:**

> Krul is Amanda Waller. Seiji is Constantine but retired.
> 
> It works.


End file.
